


非典型英雄安抚示范

by sisyfreak



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 11:44:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisyfreak/pseuds/sisyfreak
Summary: 找不到Riot和Venom在前的tag，斜线无意义，本文为毒暴埃3P高亮注意：Eddie为受方，请勿误入！！





	非典型英雄安抚示范

**Author's Note:**

> 淦毒液真的太可爱了我嗑爆  
> 写着写着突然变成了纯爱电视剧  
> 后半段突然变成我半梦半醒时期的胡言乱语  
> 最后成了失败的blow job（气哭

非典型英雄安抚示范

 

对Eddie而言，生活总是起起落落起落落。  
自从他和Venom解决生命基金会的外太空生命大杂烩一事之后，他的生活的确有了不少的好转。好事是他重新恢复了自由记者的身份，而且从此以后再也没有别人威胁他的份了。毕竟对全旧金山的黑手帮来说，在半夜被Venom的一口大白牙和舌头叫醒，继而从二十层高楼向下进行自由落体高抛运动，实在是值得载入回忆录的经历。  
而坏事——坏事就是Eddie信箱里收获的一大叠圣诞愿望。  
“我不是外星愿望实现机，”Venom在Eddie的脑子里咕噜噜地抱怨，“我应该咬下所有向我许愿的人的脑袋。”  
“不。不许再提脑袋这件事。”  
Eddie恼火地抓了抓头发，从一沓棘手的愿望清单里抽出最花里胡哨的一张，拖长了声音念道：“ ‘我希望今年圣诞节可以收到一只属于我自己的baby Venom！Venom真是世界上最炫酷的外星生物，括弧，除了雷神索尔，他在我心目中的地位无可替代，括弧完’ 来自——呃，纽约的P·P？”  
“首先，我不是 baby Venom，”Venom从Eddie的背后探出脑袋来，颇有些愤慨地眦了眦牙，“其次，我就是世界上最炫酷的外星生物。那个叫索尔的是什么鬼？我必须把他的脑袋咬下来！”  
“闭嘴吧，这些都不是重点！”Eddie翻了个白眼，狠狠踹了冰箱一脚，于是乎冷藏柜门上又多了一个凹痕。  
“那什么是重点！”Venom怒吼。  
重点是——Venom好像给全世界开拓了一种非常不正确的超级英雄模式，而这种模式恰好在这个一周能出现八个反派的快节奏超级英雄都市生活中格外受欢迎。好吧，Eddie不得不承认，咬下反派的脑袋有时候的确很能缓解暴躁工作带来的压力。  
但是，该死的，他又不是蝙蝠侠，他一点也不想当个标新立异的非典型超英。除了变身后的肤色，他和那个猫耳头一点都不像！  
“我饿了，Eddie，”Venom的声音从Eddie的左耳轰隆隆滚到右耳，像是一头巨型的饥饿猫咪，“我想吃楼下的夏威夷披萨，加两份芝士，如果你不给我买，我就要吃掉你的——”  
“胰脏？还是肾？你总是老一套，”Eddie无奈地叹了口气，“我已经叫了外送，两份芝士两份培根。”  
Venom满意地咕哝了一声，却还是Eddie的脑子里含糊地抱怨着，对他这副不耐烦的作态很是不悦。他探出一团拳头，化出手指，在餐桌上来回敲打着，看起来就像是个认真在考虑某项文书的律师。Eddie坐在桌旁，百无聊赖地翻阅着花样百出的信件，一只耳朵却仍在留意Venom的举动。嗒嗒的敲动声越来越急促，Eddie几乎能够听见Venom迫不及待要从喉咙里滚出来的话语，他有些得意地挑高了嘴角。  
然而他并没有等到Venom暴躁的怒吼，取而代之的是一段短暂的沉默。Eddie有些不知所措地同突如其来的无声对峙，他掀了掀嘴唇，就在他服输道歉的前一刻，Venom难得放软了口气：“你即是我，我即是你。Eddie，我们离了彼此都没法活。”  
Eddie觉得自己的心头就像浇上了一道甜汤——不论是多硬的心肠，都会屈服于这样甜美的味道。他故意板着脸，反问道：“其实我并不介意你去找下一位合适的宿主。只要你找到，我愿意让出我的位置。”  
Venom苦恼地哼哼了两声，大概是在寻找合适的措辞。他停顿了好一会儿，才有些哀伤地开口：“如果我离开你，你就会死的，Eddie。我不想你死。”  
“你的确救了我很多回，”Eddie回忆道，“而且有那么几次千钧一发的时刻，多亏了你我配合默契。而且那的确很疼，就算我可以自我修复。”骨折对他而言已是习以为常，但他永远没法习惯那种锥入后脑的疼痛。没人能习惯疼痛。  
“我在保护你，Eddie，不论是从前还是现在。否则你的身体早已经支离破碎。人类的身体太脆弱了，仅仅是疼痛就足以置其于死地。”Venom说着，气焰又嚣张了起来，他从Eddie的后背冒了出来，张牙舞爪地咧开嘴，舌尖碰了碰Eddie的脸颊。  
“Venom，”Eddie叹了口气，“有时候我觉得你脆弱得好像一个高中女生。”  
“我不脆弱，”Venom愤愤反驳，“我也不是高中女生。I am Venom, We are Venom！”  
“OK, fine,”Eddie忍不住发笑，摸了摸Venom黏糊糊的脑袋，“披萨到了。或许双倍芝士能改善你的心情，还有，Anne邀请我们参加她的订婚晚宴。”  
“你可真是个尽忠职守的前男友，”Venom扁着声音，闷闷不乐地说，“你甚至替她确认了她的未婚夫是个愿意接受外星生物的伟大医生。”他哼了一声，又在Eddie的脑海里回放他们俩在森林中拥吻的画面，“她是怎么对你说的，我的主意？哼，女人。”  
“我们早就已经是过去式了，请你停止放大画面细节！还有，我实在觉得你每次一生气就重播这个画面的行为非常幼稚。”  
“幼稚，可是你就是要带着幼稚的、活了几百万年的外星寄生虫一起参与前女友的订婚宴。”他一边说话，一边愤愤不平地咀嚼着披萨饼，落了满地的饼屑，于是又暗搓搓摊出一片流体，悄无声息地覆盖住那块地板。  
“你的确够幼稚的，”Eddie轻笑了一声，他挪开了那块欲盖弥彰的流体，用纸巾揩去了地上的污渍，“现在是你陪着我参加她的订婚宴。所以你不需要妒忌。”  
“我从来不妒忌，”Venom吞下了最后一块披萨，“因为你是我的。”  
“yep，”Eddie打开了一罐啤酒，“for now and forever.”  
就在他咽下最后一口啤酒的前一刻，城市的另一头突然爆发出金红色的火光。Eddie的瞳孔缩了一缩，有些紧张地攥紧了桌角，好在又一声爆裂过后，天空中散布着的是细碎的烟花，而非骇人的黑烟。  
Eddie显然松了口气，他转过身，开始收拾厨房里的一片狼藉。  
“Eddie，你刚刚在害怕。”  
“我没有。”  
“我在你脑子里呢，别想骗我，”Venom暴躁地低吼，“我讨厌你骗我，也讨厌你害怕。你在害怕什么？”  
“这和你无关。”  
“和我有关，Eddie，我在你身体里。你的一切都和我有关。”  
Eddie把残羹剩饭甩进垃圾桶：“我在想Carlton那档子事。Riot，Carlton，life foundation。如果你没死，那么会不会他们也没事？”他想起胸口被刺穿时候的透心凉，忍不住打了个寒噤，“偶尔我的确是个怂包。”  
“……我也讨厌Riot。但是他的确是消失了，至少在地球上我没有感应到他。”Venom听起来也闷闷不乐的。  
“没有，还是没法？”Eddie望着城市尽头的烟火，“Carlton和他都太聪明了。聪明人让人害怕。”  
“我们能打败他们一次，就能打败他们两次，”Venom替Eddie推开房门，“你不该想这么多。我会保护你的。”  
蓬松的枕头，柔软的被褥，和忠心耿耿的共生体，这的确让人有非同寻常的安心。  
“谢谢你，Venom，各种意义上的。”  
“You‘re welcome，”Venom尽量放低声音，“Actually，we’re welcome.”

*******

火箭。倒计时。插在胸口的利刃。  
噩梦必备三要素。  
Eddie睁开眼，又疲倦地合上眼睛，眼下的场景他再熟悉不过了。只要从自己躺的地方跳下去，就能从梦境中清醒过来。他为自己的驾轻就熟感到悲哀。  
他用力托起胸口上的巨刃，艰难地挪到吊桥边缘，望着黑漆漆的海水，粘稠地拍打着桥桩，冷风吹得Eddie一阵哆嗦。他闭上眼，一跃而下，身体还未来得及感受失重感，就突然在半空中停顿住了。  
Eddie疑惑地回头，发现自己的脚踝上缠着一圈黑色的共生体，黏糊糊地顺着小腿往上爬。  
Venom？  
不是Venom。  
意识到这一点的Eddie奋而挣扎起来，插在胸口的利刃突然消失了，他绷紧腰腹，弓起身子看向空荡荡的吊桥顶。他甫一眨眼，眼前便忽地蹦出了一张狰狞的脸，裂开的嘴含住了自己下半张脸，浑浊的呼吸拍打在自己的面孔上。  
Riot。  
这种新颖梦境一点都不有趣。  
Eddie拼命掰扯着束缚着自己脚踝的共生体，一边拼命在脑海里呼唤Venom的名字。渺无回音。这比面对卷土重来的Riot还令人恐惧，他怎么能失去Venom？他们两个是一体的，谁也离不开谁。如果Venom脱离了自己的身体，是不是就意味着他……发生了那件令人遗憾的事？Eddie不敢想。  
他在空茫的海面上大声呼喊，但他很快发现自己发不出声音。Riot很快把他从吊桥下拖了上来，和Venom有着七八分相似的面孔凑到Eddie的面前：“好久不见，Eddie。你和Venom那个废柴过得怎么样？”  
我们很好，直到遇见你这个贱人。但是Eddie说不出话，只有尽可能地展现多元化的粗口口型。  
Riot停下来想了想，看向角落：“我猜，你想说的是很不好。”  
Eddie顺着他的视线看过去，那里委屈地蜷缩着一团破布似的共生体，疲倦地耷拉着白色的眼睛，求救似的回望Eddie。  
Venom。那是Venom。  
你对他做了什么？！  
Riot好像明白Eddie想要问什么，他咧开嘴笑了：“这就是loser。杀死他轻而易举，Eddie，轻而易举。但是我想留着他，有些东西值得他好好学学。”  
Eddie警惕地盯着Riot，离开寄生体太久，他也逐渐显现出萎缩的姿态。意识到这一点的Riot小心翼翼地贴上Eddie的胳膊：“优胜劣汰，就算是共生体也该如此。他输了，现在你是我的。”  
不。不不不不。  
Eddie的脑袋在疯狂尖叫，Riot融入他肌肉的感觉令他作呕。这和Venom不一样，就像是有人用针头在他的血管里搅动，带来微妙的恶心感。  
Riot从Eddie的胸口探出脑袋来，一字一句地重复道：“You are mine.”  
然后他进入了Eddie。肉体和精神双重层面。  
Eddie动用了浑身上下所有的神经，号召自己的肾上腺素抵制这个不速之客，他甚至在大脑里回放Riot在火箭上消失的刹那，以期驱逐Riot对自己大脑的侵略。  
“你真是个难搞定的宿主，”Riot好似很愉悦地喟叹了一声，“但是你比我的任何一任宿主都更加……多汁。”  
然后他在Eddie的大脑里释放了性激素。多巴胺。令人匪夷所思的催产素。还有在血液里横冲直撞的性冲动。他就像是拿着一根硕大的阴茎在Eddie的脑子里搅动。  
阴茎。性。做爱。  
他大口大口地喘着粗气，感到自己的阴茎——货真价实的阴茎，勃起了。  
我今天穿的裤子太紧了，Eddie胡乱地想着，如果我的阴茎没有把裤裆绷得这么紧，或许Riot就不会那么容易发现我勃起的事。我想自慰。不，或许我该让Riot帮一把手。不，我该把Riot从我的身体里赶出去，然后再自慰。  
“实际上，我是个非常乐于助人的共生体。”Riot探出一只小小的手，隔着布料覆盖在Eddie的性器上，不怀好意地揉搓着。他会的东西显然太多了，哪怕隔着一层棉布，Eddie也能体味到他精妙绝伦的手法。  
如果我在梦里射在Riot手上，会不会显得我很龌龊？  
“不会，”Riot贴着Eddie的耳朵，“射精和做爱是高尚的快乐。”  
Eddie忍不住赞同地点点头，Riot的手活让他的大腿发软，脑海内汹涌的快感就像是席卷大西洋的飓风，搅得理智嗡嗡作响，最后沉入了海底。前列腺液已经把Eddie的内裤沾湿了大半，甚至连睡裤上都浸出了些深色，Riot拉下了他的裤子，尽可能柔软地用共生体包裹住他勃起的阴茎。  
这实在是一种很奇妙的感觉。像是躲藏在一团流动的塑胶里，又像是被灵活的口腔包裹，柔软却发凉的舌头舔舐着他阴茎上的每一丝褶皱，轻柔地抚过他的马眼，细细的乳柱伸进了尿道里。  
Eddie觉得自己就像是同时被人扼住了阴茎和喉咙。  
尿道里的异样感令他牙根发酸，在囊袋和根部蠕动的共生体给他带来迸射的快感，可这份毫无理智的快感却被硬生生拦住了去路，在他的性器顶端燃烧，最终汇聚成Eddie的一声粗重的呻吟。  
原来我可以说话了。  
但是此时他实在是无暇运用这项功能。  
我想要射精。他张了张嘴，却没能发出一丝的声音，他的耳畔回响着的是自己的喘息，像是天降洪水，冲刷着他通红的耳尖。我想要射精。我会死的，我需要射精，马上，立刻。但是我不会因为这种事恳求Riot。但是我真的需要射精，像是处男第一次那样畅快淋漓哭喊着的射精。  
“You‘re begging me。”Riot嘲笑道，他缓缓抽出Eddie尿道里的共生体，按住Eddie因此而搐动的身体，最后重重地挤压着他近乎炸裂的根部，然后将迸射的阴茎团团围住，用密不透风的共生体揽住了每一滴精液。粘稠的，腥膻的，汹涌澎湃的精液围绕着Eddie放软的阴茎，在他的脑子里大唱“哈利路亚”。  
共生体簇拥着精液，沿着Eddie的股沟，一点一点深入他的后穴。先是细细的一股，像是一道小小的运河，将Eddie的精液送回自己的身体里，随后这道运河敞开了它四散的分支，拥挤着推搡着在Eddie的肠道里翻滚前进，探索着每一道褶皱，还有隐藏在深处的前列腺。  
Riot先是碰了碰那个生机勃勃的地方，随后便放任共生体在上头碾压流淌。就像是有人用两千克的哑铃在他的性快感按钮上来回弹动，Eddie嘶吼着，他的右手抓着钢管，指尖压得发白。他的呼吸急促地仿佛下一秒就要断气，生理泪水同额上的汗水混杂在一块儿，在他的脸上奔流。  
精液把Eddie的肠道挤得满满的，在里头来回搅动抽插的共生体偶尔带出一星半点的乳白色沫子，还有因为用力过度而翻出体外的嫩红色肠壁。  
阴茎缺席了这场交媾，但其中带来的欢愉却不啻于任何一场性器官完整的性爱。  
Eddie清晰地听见自己身后由于性交而传来的“咕唧咕唧”的水声，这声音先是从遥远的梦境穿刺到令人震慑到现实里，随后又从飘渺的现实传回近在咫尺的梦境里。  
他任由Riot在自己的身体里胡作非为。这大概是超级英雄在反派面前输得最落花流水的一次。他不仅在Riot手里射精，还即将因为他获得前列腺高潮。  
他的阴茎早已再次勃起，在冰凉的桥面上磨蹭，带来一股磨砂般的快感。Riot模仿着人类交媾的动作，共生体拍打着Eddie的臀部，在空无一人的吊桥上发出“啪啪”的声响。  
空无一人，可Venom还蜷缩在角落。  
Venom。  
Eddie感觉到自己的眼泪难以遏制地从眼角流出来，他感到卑微和龌龊，性欲使他自觉低俗，可快感却驭使着他在欲海中愈行愈远。  
我很抱歉。真的，我发自内心的抱歉。但是我同样发自内心的需要获得高潮。  
射精和做爱是高尚的快乐。就算超级英雄也不能逃脱。  
Riot重重地碾压过他的前列腺，Eddie颤抖着低吼了一声，他感到自己的小腹湿了。他的后穴也湿了，像个脆弱的高中女生，他甚至双膝发软，连跪都跪不住。  
“Have a nice life, Eddie。”Riot抽出自己的共生体，悄然无声地流到吊桥边沿，最终再次消失在黑暗里。  
RiotRiotRiot——  
”Riot！！”  
Eddie猛地从床上弹起来，随后倒吸一口冷气，重新倒回床上。  
他的阴茎居然还保持着勃起状态，光是这件事就足以让人觉得匪夷所思了。  
“你做噩梦了。”Venom从他的胸口渗透出来，像是一只窝在他怀里的小狗。  
“不，不要进入我的大脑。”Eddie揪紧了床单，嘶哑地命令。Venom和他都安静了好一会儿，良久，他才有些软弱地继续开口：“就只是帮我……和我一起解决眼下的问题。”  
Venom沉默地钻回了他的身体，就在Eddie以为他闹脾气不肯再次出现的时候，他的后背突然再次被共生体覆盖住了。Venom小心翼翼地伸展着躯干，就像是给予Eddie一个毫无防备的拥抱。  
硕大无朋的悲哀和背德感从Eddie的脑子里奔驰而过，他试图转过身，把脸埋进柔软的共生体里，却被Venom牢牢地按住了肩膀。细小的触手探进了他的底裤，这和梦境里的Riot很像，却比他温柔了千百倍。  
性快感足够简单也足够迅猛，是驱散心头不安的一剂良药。  
Eddie昂起头，纯粹的快感从性器顶端一路盘旋，在他的身体里高歌猛进，连血液里都嘹亮地回响着欢愉。他放肆地呻吟着，同Venom分享着性特有的狂乱，含住他性器的共生体也一阵阵的颤抖。他们共享同一具身体，彼此的交媾如同双重性爱的叠加。  
他们就在彼此之中。  
Venom紧紧拥抱着Eddie颤抖的身体，共生体帖服在他通红的脖颈上，密密匝匝地亲吻，在他的肌肤上织起了一张亲吻的蛛网。共生体从Eddie的每一个毛孔渗透进他的血肉里，又伴随着荷尔蒙从他的每一个毛孔里喷涌而出，他自己的喘息沿着耳骨传进脑子里。Venom的喘息同样在他的脑子里嗡嗡作响，此起彼伏的呻吟就像是一出交响乐，粘稠的体液交换声便是冗长的和声，伴随着澎湃的性激素，在凌晨宁静的空气起激昂奋战。  
I want MORE.  
Eddie咬紧了牙关，一只手挤进共生体里，同Venom一起上下撸动。他尽可能粗暴的搓揉着自己的性器，痛感和快感一同奔流，他几乎感到身上的Venom也一阵阵的发软。  
射精和做爱是高尚的快乐。Riot说得没错。他们同样是缓解PTSD的镇静剂，是抚慰黑暗中的超级英雄的一道曙光。  
我要射了。Eddie咕哝着，他不知道Venom有没有听见。但是Venom总能听见的。他绷紧了身体，热流从性器顶端细小的孔喷射出来，白浊的液体沾在漆黑的共生体表面，像是一团撒了糖霜的巧克力。  
Venom同样软倒在他身旁，像是一滩毫无抵抗能力的石油。  
“谢谢，Venom，真的。”Eddie疲倦地抚摸着Venom的共生体，唇尖轻轻碰了碰冰凉的表面。  
“You‘re welcome，”Venom顿了顿，“we’re welcome.”

 

FIN.

不知道我的垃圾文笔有没有讲清楚，实际上就是暴打Riot之后Venom和Eddie都有点PTSD，然后Eddie就莫名其妙地在梦里和Riot打了一炮，醒来之后又莫名其妙地和Venom来了个手活的故事


End file.
